


[Podfic of] Everything All the Time

by klb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note:</p><p>About this podfic: This is the second of the podfics I recorded for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://weddingbeaches.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://weddingbeaches.livejournal.com/"><b>weddingbeaches</b></a></span> for the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/"></a><b>help_haiti</b> auction. I thought this story would be quick and easy to record, so then the universe made everything possible go wrong as a helpful reminder about what happens when you assume. Thanks for the lesson, universe!</p><p>But anyway, here it finally is, for your listening hopefully-pleasure. I used a different mic for this; if you have a preference between this and the former mic, I welcome your input.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Everything All the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything All the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22478) by battleofhydaspe. 



> This is a crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note:
> 
> About this podfic: This is the second of the podfics I recorded for [](http://weddingbeaches.livejournal.com/profile)[**weddingbeaches**](http://weddingbeaches.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/)**help_haiti** auction. I thought this story would be quick and easy to record, so then the universe made everything possible go wrong as a helpful reminder about what happens when you assume. Thanks for the lesson, universe!
> 
> But anyway, here it finally is, for your listening hopefully-pleasure. I used a different mic for this; if you have a preference between this and the former mic, I welcome your input.

Title: [Everything All The Time](http://battleofhydaspe.livejournal.com/85296.html)  
Author: [](http://battleofhydaspe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://battleofhydaspe.livejournal.com/)**battleofhydaspe**  
Reader: klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podklb.livejournal.com/) **podklb** )  
Fandom: American Idol S8  
Pairing: Kris/Adam  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 33:22  
Direct mp3 link: [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Everything%20All%20the%20Time.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
Podbook: [Here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/456535.html) (thank you, [](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.livejournal.com/))


End file.
